


atonement for a sin

by wesseling



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesseling/pseuds/wesseling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gene was responsible for Sam's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atonement for a sin

Gene crossed Sam’s arms and pinned them down on Sam’s chest. Even then Sam kept on pushing, trying to get Gene off him. It was no use though. Sam was completely immobilised by Gene’s weight. But Sam couldn’t admit he had lost. Gene got angry over this stubbornness.

“Give up! God dammit! Stop fighting!”

Sam pushed his arms upwards one last time. Unsuccessful. Gene could see that it was difficult for Sam to breathe. However he did not lessen the pressure. He watched Sam’s eyes. Waiting. Finally the fury was fading away. He felt Sam’s muscles relax. Sam had given up. And Gene could tell that this had been hard for him because Sam turned his eyes away not wanting to look at Gene.

A feeling of success was beginning to flow through Gene’s body. Finally got some sense knocked into him , he thought.

He got up, releasing Sam, and turned around to head back to his car. When he reached the door he saw that Sam was still lying on the ground, not moving, his arms still partly crossed on his chest.

“Tyler, get your sorry arse over here! Stop being so cross like a three-year-old!”

Sam was still not making any attempt to get up. With a loud bang, Gene closed the car door, approaching his DI, fury boiling in him.

Sam did not even twitch when Gene was about to grab his collar.

No! 

Gene stopped in mid air, looking at Sam. His eyes were half closed, the look meaningless, no life in them.

Gene’s fury was changing into panic. He grabbed his radio, called for an ambulance, removed his leather gloves, feeling for a pulse, bending forward, listening for a breath.

Nothing.

Sam Tyler had given up. He was dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He’s having the same nightmare almost every night from now on. He is reliving all those terrible moments after the ambulance arrived. His team had shown up a couple minutes later. 

He remembers the plonk crying like a maniac when the ambulance drivers carried the stretcher with the body - already covered with a white sheet - inside the van.

He remembers Chris trying to form a question but being too shocked to be able to. Instead Ray asked the question that will haunt him forever.

How did this happen? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A stroke. 

A blood clot in his brain. 

He had concussion? 

Might still be from the accident then. 

Another blow to the head has probably caused it.

Did he fall? 

 

He had slammed him into the wall. This time Sam's head had hit the wall hard. He had shut his eyes tight because of the pain.  
Gene didn’t bother though, didn’t care, swung him around and pushed him on the ground, grabbing his wrists when he was trying to fight him off.

 

Mr Hunt, in my opinion this was an accident. It would have happened anyway, sooner or later. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam Tyler had more looked like a boy pretending to be a man. Gene thought about this as a good explanation for Sam’s sensitivity as well as his unsolved parent issues.  
Scrawny lad, always wanting everything done his way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was teasing him. Appearing on one side of the road, then vanishing into thin air, when Gene was trying to reach him.  
At night Gene could feel his starring gaze coming out of every dark corner. 

It all became unbearable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time he asked for it. Standing in the middle of the road. Gene’s car speeding up towards him and suddenly he was worried that it would just go like all the other times. His conscience projecting his guilt on the street making it visible. But when he was trying to reach him, to apologise, to say how truly sorry he was, he would just disappear leaving Gene with even more guilt behind, making him feel more and more miserable.

But he had enough of it! After so many years he felt he had the right to leave his guilt behind. That he had suffered enough. And his conscience seemed to think so, too.

Because the figure still hadn’t moved nor disappeared.

This time he would get to him, end it. This time he’d be the one to destroy the image.

 

He was so shocked when the body had hit his bonnet, flying over the car, rolling on the street, lying there lifelessly.


End file.
